


Reunion

by PixieBelle



Series: Michael Fassbender One Shots [2]
Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Awards, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and his actress girlfriend are reunited at the Golden Globes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

We hadn’t seen each other since the Christmas and New Year break. I had spent Christmas Eve, Day and Boxing Day with Michael and his family in Ireland but the next day I was on a flight back to London for a few days promo before Michael flew back into London and joined me for New Years. Sadly that was our festival holiday and the next day I was again on a flight out of London to LA. Michael then went on a crazy promo tour of his own.

Finally the night came, the Golden Globes, we were finally going to be together again after almost 4 weeks apart. I was so excited, Michael was too, he hadn’t stopped texting me dirty little messages mixed in with messages of ‘I love you’ and ‘I miss you’.

Michael was meant to fly in early afternoon and we would be able to sneak an hour or two together before we had to get ready, however Michael’s flight was of course delayed. I got dressed, hair, make up and was being hauled out of the hotel to a pre-awards function with the studio before Michael had even arrived. Just as I left Michael called ‘I’ve just landed, are you still at the hotel?’  
‘No, everyone’s on their way to the studio drinks, I wanted to stay baby but they literally dragged me out the door.’  
‘It’s OK babe, I’ll have a quick shower and be there. I love you.’

You see Michael and I had met on the set of this award nominated film and as he had with previous co-stars we hooked up, but Michael told me this was different, he loved the physical stuff yes, but he assured me this was the first time in a long time he had actually fallen in love and I believed him 100%. We have totally fallen head over heels for each other. I got to spend Christmas with his family and after this we were off to Italy for a week to celebrate our 1 year anniversary or as Michael prefer to acknowledge a date a few days later when we first ‘shagged’.

I spent the entire time looking over my shoulder waiting for Michael to walk in but it didn’t happen. I checked my phone and there had been a message 45 minutes earlier saying he was on his way I could only assume he had now hit more transport delays! I wanted so badly to see him, hug him and kiss him but it appeared now that we would be meeting on the red carpet. I messaged him to say everyone was now getting into their cars and heading over. 

We arrived at the Globes and stepping out onto the carpet there he was, my beautiful man. With a big toothy grin, sunglasses and a very sexy beard, he welcomed me with open arms into what was possibly the best hug ever. ‘God I’ve missed you!’ I said trying hard to hold back the tears that were welling up inside of me.  
‘I’ve missed you more.’ He laughed. ‘Don’t cry’ He whispered ‘I’m here now, now give me a kiss.’ His lips were on me in a long passionate kiss. I knew there were camera just a few meters down who were probably capturing ever moment of our reunion. ‘I’m sorry I got so delayed.’  
‘It wasn’t your fault.’  
‘I know but when I woke up this morning I was pretty sure I would have shagged you at least twice by now and instead we’re trapped her for the rest of the day and evening! And you wearing that dress…’ he trailed off looking down the revealing V cut of my dress ‘Well I’m just going to be a walking erection until I can have you!’ he pressed himself close to me.  
‘Don’t start something you can’t finish!’ I laughed and just then we were ushered along the carpet to begin the long slow process of talking to all the media outlets who were there to cover the event.

As we walked along the carpet we never once let go of each other, if anyone was previously unsure if we were dating or not, as we did try to keep our relationship private they certainly knew now. Michael keep peppering me with small kisses and I gushed about his performance and how proud I was of him.

Finally we made it inside, at least there were no cameras until the show started, we could cuddle up close to each other and whisper I love you’s and I’ve missed you’s.  
‘Have you written a speech?’ I enquired. ‘Just a couple of notes, just in case.’ ‘Am I mentioned?’ I teased. ‘Yes, it says… special thanks to my beautiful girlfriend for her love and support and I look forward to fucking her senseless once we get out of here!’ He laughed.  
‘You wouldn’t say that!’ I giggled.  
‘You’ll just have to wait and see if I win!’

When Michael did lose the camera shot of him was of him laughing as he whispered to me ‘Now I don’t get to tell the world how I plan of fucking you tonight!’ 

Finally we got of there! The film won best picture and we all got up on stage to celebrate, again Michael’s hand never let go of me and then out and on to the after party. After a few group photos celebrating the win it was time to have fun and Michael’s lips were quickly on me, I can’t deny I wanted it too. ‘How easy is this skirt to hitch up?’ he asked gently pulling at the fabric.  
‘You really aren’t going to let this go are you?’  
‘No!’ he said firmly but still smiling. ‘Wait here.’ With that Michael was gone only reappearing 10 minutes later with a devilish grin on his face. ‘This way!’ he whispered grabbing my hand. Following him down various corridors he opened the door to a small cleaning cupboard. Michael shut the door behind us and flicked on the lights. ‘Lights on?’ I laughed. ‘Of course babe, I want to see you come!’ 

That was it, our lips were locked to each other, madly kissing each other, god it felt so good to feel his lips and hands on my body again, quickly he worked his way down to my neck, his hands pulling aside the straps of my dress to reveal my breasts with his mouth quickly tugging on my nipples causing me to moan his name. ‘God you are perfect, I’m going to you marry you.’ I heard him say with his head buried between my breasts a hand on each one, squeezing them, I laughed at his drunken talk.  
‘Now how to get under this dress?’ Michael now on his knees trying to lift the layers to get to my underwear only to hear him gasp ‘You dirty girl!’ I hear an excited noise as he realises I have in fact been without underwear the whole evening. ‘Why didn’t you say?’ He asked before grabbing my hips and sinking his teeth and tongue into me.  
‘If I told you, you would have had me on your lap and fucked me during the show.’ My voice shaking as he teased me. ‘You know me too well.’ I heard from under my dress as he finally drove two fingers deep inside of me. 

‘Ow Michael, please fuck me now!’ I called, I missed him and wanted him. ‘I want to feel your cock inside me.’ Michael loved to hear me beg for him and was happy to give me what I wanted, quickly he was on his feet undoing his belt and dropping his pants and boxers to his ankles. I hitched my skirt up as Michael grabbed my hips and drove himself deep inside of me, pushing me up against the wall. 

‘Babe you feel so good.’ He moaned in my ear. It only took a few deep, hard thrusts before we both came, panting and groaning, collapsing into each other’s arms.  
Once we caught our breath Michael reached over my head ‘Tissues?’ he laughed handing me a box from the huge collection of cleaning supplies behind me. We tidied ourselves up and got ready to re-join the party. ‘Well that’s once at least.’ Michael grinned. ‘Just you wait until I get back to our room!’

Walking back to the party he once again reached for my hand. ‘I meant what I said in there.’  
‘What that I’m a dirty girl?’ I winked at him.  
‘Haa, that yes but that I want to be with you, always.’  
‘I love you too babe but you are drunk!’ I gave him a playful punch in the arm. ‘Sometimes I wonder if you’re talking from your heart or your dick.’  
‘Both get a say and they’re both very fond of you.’ He laughed.


End file.
